


Wishes and Traditions

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: After reconnecting at a Christmas Eve party, Harry and Hermione start to fall for each other. With wishes, mistletoe, and family this time of year brings two people closer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Harmony Advent Collection day 9 at Harmony & Co (+18)

* * *

_December 24, 2003_

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the winter season was upon the magical word, most people had been getting their last minute shopping in, but most people weren't Hermione Granger. She was at the Lotus Children's Home she founded when she left Hogwarts, it was a foster home and orphanage for the children victims of the last war. It was a lot of hard work but she enjoyed it, the job was very rewarding on its own. She knew that she could make more in the Ministry which had been her original work plan, but she knew that it would have been something that was as amazing as this was.

At that, Hermione was pushing herself to get everything ready for the Christmas Eve party that she was throwing at the home. The children had been very excited about it, especially since the other two members of the trio would be there as well. This would have been Harry's first time shouldn't up at the home, and she really hoped that he would be impressed. Ron didn't go the first Christmas Eve party that Lotus Children's Home had because of their somewhat recent breakup but he came to every one since then. He and George are very supportive of the home.

This would be the first time that Ron brought a guest though. Luckily, Katie Bell thought that the idea was of the home was amazing, and didn't mind sharing her boyfriend for the night. Unlike Harry's ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley who refused to share Harry and said that the Holidays were only for family. Once, Ginny and she had graduated Hogwarts their friendship deteriorated, the younger girl became distance and more controlling over Harry. The bad part is that Harry allowed it to happen, and he only really seen Ron at Weasley family events and Hermione if he ran into her. It was almost like Ginny was jealous, which didn't make much sense.

In fact, Hermione eventually stopped trying to keep in contact which is why it came as a shock to her when he asked her to join him for Christmas Eve. The funny part was her reply to him, which was 'Do you have Ginny's permission.' Harry didn't think that it was funny and informed her that they had broken up much earlier that year.

She couldn't wait for this to be ready for the children. It didn't take that long to finish getting all the decorations and the food organized. Every year she did this and every year and every time she still got a bit nervous about getting everything perfect. It was just that these kids lost so much that she wants to make things as good for them as possible. They deserved that. After setting the heating spell on the food, she quickly gets ready for the occasion.

"Ms. Granger the children are very excitable about the party I am not sure I can control them much longer," Flora Carrow told her, she had joined on as a house parent when she left Hogwarts.

"Very well, you can go ahead and send them into the lobby," Hermione replied.

"Of course, also little Nathan is upset again," she told the older girl as she went to direct the children.

"I will talk to him," Hermione answered as followed Flora to the playroom.

As Flora steered the children to the lobby, Hermione approached the young Nathan. He had been having problems ever since the Ministry allowed his baby sister and him to be separated. Hermione and her staff had fought that but lost.

"Nathan come here," she called to him.

"I don't want to," the young boy replied.

"Why not?" Hermione asked him as she went to sit beside him.

"I don't have my mommy and daddy and now take took my sister away," he told her.

"We are working hard to fix that Nathan," she let him know.

"I just want them back," he sniffled.

"I know you do, everyone here wants to make things right for you, come down to the Lobby with me," Hermione stood up and held out her head and led him to the lobby before he ran off with a friend.

The kids were all running around, but at least now they were all generally well behaved. Technically the party would be starting soon, but with the children having fun it felt like it already started. Everything was already in place, so she just relaxed until the other guests showed up.

Flora's twin sister Hestia showed up. Both girls were in the Slug Club with her, both were in Slytherin, and a few years younger than her. Flora was more maternal and understanding, while Hestia was a bit more snooty and cold. While Hestia the younger of the two had never been rude to her the younger twin certainly had never been friendly either. The Carrow Twins were both circling the lobby while talking to the children and the other staff members.

The main donor of the Lotus Children's Home walked in and all the children ran to the silver-blond male as he has his house elves pass out presents to them. Hermione couldn't say that she approved but at least he treated the house elves well and the kids were happy.

"Granger," he greeted walking up to her.

"Malfoy, thank you so much for the donation," she welcomed back.

"I like the idea of my father's money going somewhere that he would have hated," he replied glancing behind her before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Did Astoria not want to come with you?" she asked looking at the man who changed so much since they were at Hogwarts.

"We broke up, and it really upset my mother," Draco stated as if he didn't really care, before addressing the person she didn't know was behind her. "Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged, as the five-year-old in his arm waved his toward the light haired man.

"Cousin!"

"Hey Teddy, how is my favorite cousin," he asked the kid.

Teddy started laughing and giggling as Draco kiss the boy on the forehead and waved them off.

"Your here," Hermione stated.

"I am," Harry responded.

Even with the weight of holding his godson in his arms, Harry looked better than ever, even if he looked a bit tired. She had always knew that he was a good looking guy and she might have even had a crush on him before she started liking Ron, but the flutter in her stomach was different this time. This felt different from before, but she was determined to ignore it. She didn't want to mess up him coming back into her life. Before would have kissed him on the cheek or hugged him, but she also had not seen him for a while and he was carrying Teddy.

"So, you know Malfoy he is the main donor for the home," as she said this she could have sworn she seen a fast flash of a frown on his face, but it was so fast she couldn't be sure. "You remember the Carrow twins?" she asked as he nodded, "Well, Flora works here as a house parent," she added as she walked around the lobby and told him more about the home, the kids, and the people who worked here.

"Ms. G, can you hold me?" Little Chloe came up with her arms out. 

"Of course Chloe," she said as she picked the little girl. Chloe wrapped on arm around her neck as she leaned her head under Hermione's neck with her thumb in her mouth.

Taking her thumb out of her mouth, "Your Harry Potter."

"I am," he replied.

"Who are you," she pointed at Teddy.

"I'm Teddy, who are you?" He questioned back.

"Chloe."

The two children talked animatedly back and fore in the older pair's arms.

Harry was obviously very good with children with the way that he handled Teddy and the children at the home. He was someone who would obviously make a good father figure, and that was very attractive in a man. The young woman could feel her body temperature warm up a bit, she hoped her face wasn't red. The heart in her chest was thumping quite quickly.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine just a bit heated, I think I will just get some air outside really quick," as she put Chloe down a move which her friend followed, they watched the two run to a group of other children before moving to the entrance. Harry's hand sat on her lower back as they made their way outdoors.

As soon as the door closed a redhead and blonde walked up.

"Hey!" Ron jogged forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek then smacked Harry on the shoulder.

"Glad your here Ron!" Hermione greeted back.

"Hey mate," Harry responded.

"You both remember Katie Bell right?" He introduced their old classmate to them.

"I do, I'm so glad you came Katie," Hermione thanked.

"Hey Katie, long time," Harry welcomed.

"Thanks Hermione, I am happy to be here. It has been a long time Harry, we will have to catch up soon."

"Certainly," Harry said.

"We will meet you inside, I want to pick on the midgets," Ron joked as Hermione shook her head.

"Don't start a fight with Malfoy again this year," Hermione called back after him.

After a few minutes the two of them joined the party, and the kids had all already started eating. So, after everyone else was served is when the two of them grabbed a plate.

"Wow, who made this Holiday Roast?" Harry asked her.

"I did, I wanted to make it special for the children. What do you think of it?" She asked back.

"This was really good, I didn't know you could cook," He stated.

"Well, one can't get take away every night, so I got some tips from Molly and practiced," she laughed.

"Hey Hermione! If I knew you could cook that well I would have kept you around longer" Ron yells as some people laughed as Katie punches his arm.

The night came and the party had come down to the end Hermione and her staff was cleaning up for the night while Floria and a few other of the house parents gathered up the children for their bedtime. Harry and Teddy had already left to go to Andromeda's where she would meet up with the three of them.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The winter season was such a busy time for Department of Magical Law Enforcement and especially The Auror Department, with the joyful season and the holidays that witches and wizards took meant more of them doing stupid and dangerous things that required everyone's overtime. In that past that would have been a problem for him, and but now he welcomed the distraction. Even with his job drawing all of his attention he felt like this didn't fulfill him like he thought it would. This job is what he worked so hard for and now it felt like nothing. All Harry knew was that he wanted a change in life, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. Especially, since this is what everyone expected of him.

Apparently, he had been working so many hours that the head of the department forces them to take 3 weeks off for the holidays. Since not only he was going to lose those benefits, and his leadership was sick of seeing him. The last few years Harry had spent the holidays with his now ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley and her family. Now, he had different plans. He was taking his godson Teddy to Lotus Children's Home for the Christmas Eve party that Hermione threw for the children there. It would be his first time attending, even his other best friend Ron had always shown up.

He knew because of his relationship with Ginny he hurt the two relationships that mattered the most to him. He hoped by showing up tonight that he could build a bridge to rebuild that. It's weird how hindsight is twenty-twenty, during their time together he didn't notice how controlling, clingy, and like her mother she actually was. She wanted him to herself and didn't like him to spend time with anyone other than her. The problem was that he allowed it to happen, he let her, so he was to blame as well.

He remembered when Hermione first opened the home and he suggested to his ex that they go, and she shut him down immediately. She told him that the holidays were just for family and that his female best friend wasn't family. Accepting that was his fault, and at the time he wanted so bad to have a family and to be accepted by who the thought was going to be his future wife. Now, Harry knew how very wrong he had been.

He had the weight of Teddy in his arms, who just loved to be held by his godfather. It made him feel guilty about not visiting him as he should.

Walking into the home the first two people he spotted was Hermione with Draco Malfoy, who looked his way before kissing his friend on the cheek before smirking his way. Why would he be here Harry thought as he walked up to the two of them.

"Potter," the silver-blond addressed him.

"Malfoy," he begrudgingly replied.

"Cousin!" Teddy screamed for his rival.

"Hey Teddy, how is my favorite cousin," Malfoy smiled at the boy in his arms as if he wasn't even there.

Teddy was enthusiastic and started chortling as Malfoy kissed his godson on his small forehead and finally walked away.

"Your here," Hermione looked up at him.

"I am," Harry looked at the girl who he had grown up with and she was no longer a girl she was a beautiful woman.

The few years since Hogwarts had been nothing but kind to her, and it didn't look like she particularly tried or spend hours getting ready like Ginny would have. The way she lit up the lobby and her natural beauty wasn't something that he appreciated enough while he was younger, but he wanted to now. The heart in his chest felt heavier than normal and had been beating as if he had just played a game of Quidditch.

"So, you know Malfoy he is the main donor for the home," Hermione told him as he tried his hardest to keep the frown off his face. "You remember the Carrow twins?" she asked as he acknowledged, "Well, Flora works here as a house parent," she mentioned as dragged him about the room and talked aimlessly, and endlessly about the home, the kids, and the people who worked here.

"Ms. G, can you hold me?" A small little girl asked Hermione who came up to them with her arms out. 

"Of course Chloe," Hermione answered she swooped down effortlessly and hoisted the small child. In which she cradled her in her arms as if she did this a million times.

The girl he now knew was named Chloe Took her thumb out of her mouth, "Your Harry Potter."

"I am," Harry responded.

She then turned to the five-year-old in his arm and pointed at him, "Who are you."

"I'm Teddy, who are you?"

"Chloe," she said in a bright voice.

The pair had started energetically talked to each other in Hermione and his arms.

It amazed him how well she worked with the children, and the way she managed not only this whole part but the people she worked with and keep the kids in line was nothing short of impressive. Harry had a moment where he had almost sort of vision of her as the mother of their child and it kept replaying in his head like as if it was on a loop. He wanted to make it happen, but he also didn't want to scare her away. Especially after only coming back into her life. One had to wonder why he didn't notice it before. He watched the woman next to him while the children chatted and her face had gotten pink almost as if she was too hot or blushing, but it really wasn't hot in the lobby at all.

"Are you okay Hermione?" He asked her.

"I'm fine just a bit heated, I think I will just get some air outside really quick," as he watched her place the tiny girl on her feet a move that he mirrored, after watching Teddy and Chloe make their way to some of the other children before moving to the door. He placed his hand on her lower back as they left the lobby.

Once he closed the door they seen Ron Weasley their other best friend with his new girlfriend Katie Bell coming their way.

"Hey!" Shouted Ron as the man hurried to them and kissed Hermione on the cheek much to his dismay, then smacked him on the shoulder.

"Glad your here Ron!" Hermione beamed.

"Hey mate," he smiled.

"You both remember Katie Bell right?" His friend acquainting them with their old classmate.

"I do, I'm so glad you came Katie," Hermione said showing appreciation.

"Hey Katie, long time," Harry waved.

"Thanks Hermione, I am happy to be here. It has been a long time Harry, we will have to catch up soon," Kate grinned.

"Certainly," he replied.

"We will meet you inside, I want to pick on the midgets," Ron laughed as he tried to provoke Hermione.

"Don't start a fight with Malfoy again this year," Hermione shouted at him.

Not too long after the other couple went inside, both Hermione and he decided to join them and everyone else. All the children had already started to eat, so after everyone else was served is when Hermione grabbed some food. She wanted to wait until everyone got something before she did, and let him know that he could go ahead but he waited with her.

"Wow, who made this Holiday Roast?" he looked at her after he tried a bite.

"I did, I wanted to make it special for the children. What do you think of it?" Hermione glanced up at him with questioning him.

"This was really good, I didn't know you could cook," Harry marveled.

"Well, one can't get take away every night, so I got some tips from Molly and practiced," she grinned and chuckled.

"Hey Hermione! If I knew you could cook that well I would have kept you around longer" Ron shouted across the room as everyone but him laughed and the former Gryffindor Captain whacked the redhead.

As the night came to an end and the party slowed down Harry found Teddy and they went ahead to Andromeda's where Hermione would catch up with them after the cleanup.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sitting in front of the fireplace with Harry, Andromeda, and Teddy in matching pyjamas made her feel like she was apart of the family, and it was an Evans family tradition that he wanted to bring back. Watching Teddy run around the room like a small car and the fire this felt like home. She almost never wanted to leave. The little boy was a delight and he brighten up the room, especially when he started changing his hair color. With Harry in her vicinity, his presence felt almost overwhelming, especially when placed his hand on her knee while sitting on the couch beside her. If anyone could make Christmas pyjamas look good it was him.

After Teddy sung some Christmas songs about Father Christmas, his grandmother wanted him to open his Christmas Eve. That is when the kid started to cheer and shriek when he picked out the one he got to open. Then he tore into the wrapping like a Tasmanian devil, with the paper flying everywhere much to Andromeda dismay. The scene was adorable and sweet, especially when she got to watch Harry's eyes gleam. This was a family that Harry deserved to have, and she hoped that she could include herself in that list.

"Now it's time for a Tonks traditions," Andromeda let everyone know as she cleaned up the gift wrapping with a flick of a wrist.

"What is this tradition about?" She asked the older woman.

"We light candles, each one for a loved one we lost. Then we share a thought about them. It's a way to keep them close to us as we celebrate," she told her with a smile on her face.

"That sounds beautiful," she replied.

Andromeda gathered the candles and a large tray to set them on. Then everyone assembled in a circle on the floor.

"Okay Teddy you are first," his grandmother told him after she coached him.

"I wish my daddy was here," Teddy said as he placed his hand on his grandma as she performed the Incendio spell at one of the candles.

"Does anyone have anything to say about him?" Andromeda asked.

"He was patient, and understanding. With everything he had gone through most people would have crumbled but he was strong. He guided me when I needed it," Harry spilled with a tear that fell from his face before he quickly wiped it. She quickly brushed his arm and gave him a small smile which he returned.

"I will be next, I know my husband is in a better place with our loved ones, but that doesn't stop me from missing my other half every day. No one will ever be as a beautiful soul like him, I remember when he proposed. He placed all these pictures of us around the house that highlighted our relationship, and then when I made it to him he handed me a camera and asked if we should make another memory. That was when he got one knee and asked if I would become his wife. That was one of the happiest days of my life," Andromeda reminisced before lighting her candle then turning to Harry, "your turn."

"I know that my father is proud of me, and he is with my mother but I would have loved to grow up with him. I've heard numerous stories of him and I am told I look just like him, but that isn't the same as knowing him," Harry teared up before giving his candle a flame.

"Hermione, your next."

"Okay, my father Alexander Granger was a great man who did nothing but the best for his family, he served his country before serving his community, and I just wish I had more time with him to appreciate that. I remember when I was nine, some girls in my dance class were picking on me, my mother wanted me to take the high road, and he didn't agree. So, he secretly recorded them picking on me, and then played it at a parent and dancer's meeting. He told those parents that they should be ashamed of how they raised their daughters, and they had time to correct their behavior before he did this. The instructor didn't want to punish those girls until three other dancers said they bullied them also. So, they got kicked out and shamed." Hermione smiled at the memory as Harry softly touched her back before setting his hand on her shoulder as she used the fire spell on her candle.

"Okay, now you Teddy," Andromeda smiled.

"I think if my mum was here than my gramme would be happier, and I love her so I want her to be happier," Teddy continued as his grandmother smiled at the younger boy as they performed the spell together.

"I wish that my cousin Sirius and I were closer but I am so happy that we got to reconcile before his passing, he was was a wild soul, and without him around as a teen I am not sure I would have ever got the courage to be with my Ted. He made me question everything, and I can't think him enough for that," she expressed.

Harry went ahead and started, "My mother died to save me, and it will never be something that I can repay, it doesn't ever make me stop from wishing that she didn't have too. I have always heard how kind, powerful, and bright she was, and how we have had the same eyes, but that doesn't bring her back or give back the time that we should have had together. I wish that she could be here right now," Harry lit his next candle.

Knowing that it was her turn she began, "Someone who was taken from us to early was Fred, he was loyal, smart, and sweet. He would have done great things with his life if he was allowed. I remember during my fourth year before the last task I had been upset that Viktor wasn't talking to me after we had snogged and Fred noticed. He had me telling why, and when I told him that I thought that it was because I was bad at it he laughed at me and said to let him be the judge of that before we snogged. Then he said that it wasn't me. Fred was just a lot sweeter than a lot of people knew," she finished as she felt Harry's hand tighten on her shoulder.

"Does anyone have any other departed they want to honor," the older women asked the room.

"I do, Albus Dumbledore, he was one of the greatest wizards who ever lived. He has done so much for the wizarding world, more than anyone else would have. This man was a generous and fair who believed in the best of everyone to a fault, and to those who didn't deserve it. There will never be anyone else like him in this world, and this was a big loss to the world," Harry finished off with an Incendio spell.

"Thank you, everyone for making this special, this means a lot," Andromeda concluded spelling away the flames of the candles before putting them away as Teddy bounced around the room.

Harry and she settled back on to the couch while Teddy was getting into various different things around the sitting room and Harry had thrown his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. When the small boy popped up behind them, he must have been standing on something.

"Kiss lips kiss lips," Teddy chanted as he held some mistletoe over their heads.

"Oh, no Teddy," she said in a bit of shock.

"Maybe another time," Harry told his godson.

"Kiss now!" He was getting upset.

"It's okay Teddy, calm down," Harry tried to relax him down.

Yet that didn't help, and it seemed to make it worst, but they still tried.

"Would you both please, just a small kiss to make Teddy happy. I don't think that I could get him to bed if you guys don't," Andromeda pleaded to them.

Teddy stopped his disturbance and began his chant again.

She looked at the man next to her with her nerves in a jumble, not so sure what to say or do. That was until Harry said something.

"Okay."

"Yeah, for Teddy," she agreed.

Harry pulled her in closer bending down to meet her, so close that she felt his breath on her face before their lips touched for the first time. Everything that she had been feeling erupted at once, as he forced her closer to him, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt to do the same. She could have melted in his embrace, and she was about to bit his lower lip until she heard the reason of their kiss cheering behind them. That made them jump apart.

Hermione didn't know what to do so she nervously laughed as she pushed slightly away.

"Harry, did you want to put Teddy to bed?" Andromeda asked.

"Of course, come on Teddy," he said as he picked the young boy up and took him to his room.

She sat in silence with Andromeda repeating that kiss in her head until Harry came back into the living room.

"So, I'm sorry but there is only one guest room and bed, so the two of you can either share or one of you can take the couch," Andromeda told them.

"I'll take the couch," both volunteered at the same time.

"I will leave you to it," the older women left to retire to her own bedroom.

"Take the bedroom, I insist," Harry persisted.

"I couldn't let you sleep on the couch," she argued.

"Well, I couldn't let you sleep on the couch," he bit back.

"Since, neither one of us wants to let the other take the couch because we want the other to have the bed I propose that we share the bed?" Hermione felt nervous just asking especially after that kiss.

"Considering that you won't let me take the couch, I think that is the best option," Harry looked at her, "I'll lead the way."

She followed him to the bedroom, luckily things wouldn't get too much more awkward since they were already wearing pyjamas.

"Good night Harry," She said as she climbed into one side of the bed hoping that she would be able to sleep.

"Good night Hermione," he yawned as he got into his side careful not to touch her too much.

"I hope you don't steal the blanket," she said tried to make things less weird.

Rolling over as Harry charmed the lamp off, she was sure she wouldn't be falling asleep together as she tried to close her eyes and at least try.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_December 25, 2018_

Opening his eyes Harry felt oddly refreshed, then he remembered he was sharing a bed with Hermione. Sun shining in the window definitely showed that it was Christmas morning, but also showed Hermione wasn't in bed anymore. Which had somewhat disappointed him. He also noticed he was on her side of the bed, he hoped that he didn't do something in his sleep that forced her to flee to the couch.

Quickly getting dressed he made his way to the sitting room, and then the kitchen as he could here someone cooking.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Hermione greeted as she turned from the cooker to smile at him.

"Happy Christmas Hermione, you know you are a guest here don't need to cook," He told his friend.

"I know but I wanted to bring in some of the Granger tradition, this is something my father used to make for breakfast for every Christmas and any special occasion," she explained.

"That sounds good. Are Andromeda and Teddy up yet?"

"They are, he was up before me, but Andromeda is trying to get him dressed now so that he is ready for the day," Hermione went on.

"Presents Presents," Teddy chanted marching into the kitchen in front of his grandmother.

"Not yet, we have to get breakfast first," she told him before turning to Hermione, "Thank you so much for his Hermione."

"Your welcome, I wanted too," she smiled, "Okay everyone tuck in."

They all took their seats around the table as Hermione the Levitation Charm to set all the food on the table as she joined them. With the meal in front of them, as they all dug in. Biting into the crepe he thought that this scrumptious food was heavenly, and he finished that off before moving to the potato scone. Hermione was full of surprises.

He thought back to last night, Harry had hoped by being a bit affectionate that he could gauge her reaction. When he placed his hand on her knee, she seemed shocked but receptive to the touch. Ten when in the circle he tried something else, and when he stroked her back Hermione she welcomed his hold. Then that kiss, never had he felt anything more amorous, in that moment it felt like they had become one. Her air had become his, and her lips had become his, and he accepted the consuming eager wild with open arms. He would have to think Teddy for that.

"Presents Present," the boy began his chant again.

"Okay, Teddy we can open presents now," Andromeda let him know as he screamed and ran to the living room.

The adults all followed the boy there where he had a ton of gifts waiting in which he opened them all and was ecstatic, as he showed off all his new items. This was truly one of the best sights he had seen, and it made Harry wish that he had been more involved with Teddy before now. He wouldn't step away from his duties as godfather again.

"This is for you," Hermione handed him a gift that looked a lot like a book.

Opening it he discovered that it was a photo album, looking through it she included departed family members that he never knew of, his godfather, and honorary uncle plus so much more. It was something that she must have put a lot of work into in a short time.

"Wow, Hermione, I love this. Thank you," He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "My gift to you."

He watched her as she opened up the small gift, and he hoped that she liked the locket. Smiling after she opened it, she had him put it on her immediately.

This was a woman that had known him almost all his life and clearly knew him inside and out. Someone like her, no only her was the person he wanted beside him for the rest of his life.

Before everyone knew it, the light turned to dark and it was time to go home, but when they tried Teddy threw a fit and wanted them to stay.

"You know I wouldn't normally ask but would you consider staying one more night Teddy misses you a lot Harry," Andromeda asked him.

"I will because I miss him a lot too, and need to be more involved," he replied.

"Her my stay too!" Teddy yelled.

"I don't think that she can—" his grandmother began.

"No, I will too," Hermione cut into his delight.

* * *

_December 26, 2003_

As the sun hit his face, Harry went to turn but couldn't with the body next to him, her breath on his neck, her leg between his. They were completely intertwined. He untangled himself to get dressed since they would be heading out to Hermione's mother's house while Andromeda and Teddy visited the Malfoy and this mother. Andromeda worked hard to rebuild that relationship after the war.

Not long after he was ready, Hermione was up and ready to go.

Arriving at the Granger home Hermione let the two of them in, they must have gotten there too early because Georgia Granger wasn't here yet. She should have been on her way home from her sister in laws house. Hermione had gotten the two of them hot chocolate as they waited on the couch talking for what didn't seem to be that long but ended up being three hours. Which is when Ms. Granger called to let them know that she and Hermione's aunt had been snowed in and that she wouldn't be able to make it until tomorrow.

"Did you want to go home and just come back in the morning?" She asked him, "I'm just going to stay in my old bedroom, I feel like that would nice."

"I will stay here too," he replied.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to feel like you have to stay."

"No, it will be fine. Plus I am spending more time with you," he touched her shoulder as she looked up at him.

"Let me show you the house then," she said.

"Lead the way."

It wasn't a big house so the tour didn't take that long, but it ended with her showing him to the guest room where he would have to sleep without her. When she turned to leave he called out to her.

"I want to try something," he told her.

"Try what," Hermione looked confused as he pulled her by the bed where he was sitting. Breaking their contact for only a second until he reached for her waist as she looked down at him with an expression that he had never seen.

"Can I kiss you again?" He looked at her.

"Yes," her voice hitched.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest as she got closer before he captured her lips. Even as they were touching he yearned for more.

* * *

_December 27, 2003_

Waking up after such a perfect night was nothing short of wonderful, she was already sitting up with everything on display for him leaning up against the headboard.

"We will have to all of this again next year," he told her.

"You want to wait another year to do this?" she asked pointing between them, but knowing what he actually meant.

He did not as he reached for her.

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
